5 Times
by Muldoon22
Summary: A collection of dribbles in the format of the "5 time" fictions. Special thanks to MysticFantasy for the first prompt.
1. Natasha tried to bang Steve

**1**

The first time she tried, she was very horny. Just about any man would suffice. But the majority of the men in the tower were taken. She needed pleasuring. As she sat on the couch, the elevators opened, and Captain Steve Rogers walked out. She stood up and approached him.

"Hey, Cap."

"Hello, ma'am."

"Listen, I need some...assistance...up on my floor. Do you think you could provide me that assistance?"

"Do you need help moving something?"

"You could say that." she replied with a seductive tone.

"Well, I actually have to be at SHIELD right now, but I will be sure to stop by when I return to help out." he said, and walked back to the elevators. She felt her hornyness die down.

"Damnit." she muttered. As she walked back to the couch, she vowed to herself:

_I will bang Steve Rogers_.

**2**

Natasha tried a new strategy. The tower was empty aside from her and Steve. She had JARVIS pinpoint his location, which was outside on the rooftop pool.

She dressed in a black swimsuit with a white silk and see through robe draped over her. She needed to turn him on.

"Hey, Steve."

He looked up and she took great pleasure in seeing his pupils dilate.

"Afternoon, ma'am."

"Ah, you called me ma'am. You owe me $20."

"Shoot. Sorry, Natasha."

She smirked. She was slowly disciplining him to call her by name, and not by a title. So far, she's collected $160 from him.

"It's a nice day, figured I'd go for a swim." she said. She shed the robe off of her and dipped her foot into the water.

"Care to join me?"

"I don't know. Kinda relaxed right now."

"Come on." she pleaded in a jokingly childish tone. She slipped and submerged herself into the water, making sure her hair didn't get wet. She wasn't a fan of getting it wet.

"Surely Captain America wouldn't turn away a lady in need."

Steve sighed and stood. As he approached the pool, Tony's voice could be heard.

"Cap, I'm calling from SHIELD. We need you here ASAP."

"On my way." Steve said, walking away from the pool.

"Damnit." Natasha found herself saying again. She reminded herself to kill Tony when she saw him next.

**3**

Perhaps a more direct approach is in order, she thought. Sure, it failed when she first asked him, but she didn't exactly appear to say "come hither".

She paraded around the tower in her sexiest sleepwear, receiving looks from all the men, including Steve. The looks she received from him became more and more appreciated to her, and not in the way she originally desired.

She caught him alone as he stood waiting for the elevator.

"Hey, Stevey." she greeted.

"Stevey?"

"My nickname for you." she said with a smile, leaning against the wall in front of him.

"I thought nicknames were for shortening people's names."

She lightly shrugged. "It's better than Capsicle. I'm sure you'd agree."

"I'm this close to decking Stark."

She let out a laugh. The elevator arrived and they both got on.

"I noticed you checking me out earlier." she said. He blushed.

"It was kind of hard not to. You look great."

She blushed. _Wait, am I blushing? _she thought to herself.**  
**

"Thank you." she replied. The blush distracted her long enough for the elevator to stop and for Steve to exit.

"Have a good evening." he called, and the doors shut. She snapped out of her trance and realized he was gone.

"Damnit."

**4**

She found him the next day in the kitchen. He seemed to be cooking something.

"Stevey. What are you cooking?"

He looked her way. "Turkey. Figured it be nice if we had a group dinner."

"Sound yummy. Need a hand? I literally have nothing else to do."

"Alright, then. Would you mind terribly checking the turkey?"

"Sure." she said, walking to the oven and taking out the turkey. She set it on the counter and started arranging the vegetables Steve had cut up around the bird.

"It's looking good, Steve."

"Thanks."

As she carried the turkey back to the oven, she thought, and hoped, as she bent down to put it in, that Steve would look at her bum. And while the turkey cooked, they could sneak away for a bit.

She had to draw attention to it. "You wouldn't be taking this time to look at my butt now, would you?"

"What?" she heard him say, a bit of shock and embarrassment in his voice.

"It's fine. Every guy does it. Are you, though?"

"No. You didn't give me permission to."

She was surprised. She shut the oven door and stood up, looking at the soldier.

"You seek permission? Really?"

"Wouldn't you want people asking to see it? Seems more polite."

She was dumbfounded. She never knew anyone that courteous. No man in today's times would ask for permission, they'd just look.

Steve looked through the cupboards. "Darn, there's no cranberries. Listen, could you be a doll and keep an eye on that turkey? I'll be right back." he left the kitchen and the silent Natasha.

For the first time in awhile, she was taken by surprise.

"Damn." she said in awe.

**5**

By this time, she didn't want to just bang him. She wanted him as a boyfriend. Or at least a companion.

She found him in the library, sitting quietly while reading Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_.

"Steve."

He looked up. "Hey, Natty."

She smiled. "Revenge for "Stevey" I see?"

"You know it. What's up?"

Her face turned solemn. "Listen, you probably caught on by now I was trying to tempt you. That day at the pool, the elevator, yesterday."

"Oh?" he asked.

"It was originally because I wanted to sleep with you. To get that urge to jump your bones out of my system. But...over the time I was, for lack of a better term wooing, I...I..."

"You what?"

"I fell in love with you." she said, and looked down.

Steve was lost for words. He and Natasha were close, but he always assumed it was strictly platonic.

"And I decided that instead of trying to turn you on, that I'd try and see if you wanted to get some dinner with me."

Steve smiled. "I'd love to."

She allowed herself a wide smile.

"But I'm paying." he said, collecting his wallet. She rolled her eyes as she snaked her arm around his.

**+4**

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Nat?"

"I need some pleasuring."

"It's 2 in the morning."

"Please?"

"Natasha, you need to sleep."

"Come on, Stevey. I may be eight months pregnant, but it doesn't mean you can't give me a little something something."

Steve playfully sighed and turned over to face his pregnant wife.

"Fine." he said as he kissed her.


	2. Natasha hung out at Steve's apartment

**1**

Steve didn't move into Avenger Tower when Tony offered everyone the opportu it's to move in. He had grown to like the apartment he'd bought. He bought it himself, it wasn't given to him. He told the others it was in Brooklyn, but it was really in Manhattan. Three floors to himself, pristine city views, a gym, a library (well, 7 shelfs of books in one room), a gourmet kitchen and a nice living room. He had a balcony that could house a small garden, and that's exactly what he did with it.

As he was relaxing one day on the couch, a knock on his door sounded off. He got up to answer it, and was surprised to find Natasha there.

"How's it going, Cap?"

"Nat, this is a surprise. Thought no one knew where I lived."

"Oh I did from day 1. Was just seeing when you would decide to let us know. Might be a surprise, but people actually want to hang out with you."

Steve felt a bit bad. "I wasn't intending on giving that impression."

"You're just wanting a bit of privacy, right?"

Steve shrugged a little. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Steve. I won't tell anyone you're here."

He returned the smile. "So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, the tower is a total sausage fest right now, needed to get out for awhile."

"Sausage fest?"

She chuckled. "If you let me in, I'll explain."

Steve stood back so the redhead could enter. She stayed for six hours after, having a nice long conversation with Steve.

**2**

She began visiting on a frequent basis, sometimes even climbing through a window when he was away.

On one of these occasions when he was returning from his morning jog, a cop car was outside the building, sirens going. As he entered the lobby, two cops stood there, a woman talking to one of them and the other standing off to the side.

"He's the owner of the apartment." the woman pointed out. Steve looked confused as the cop approached him.

"Are you Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, officer."

"Pleasure to meet you sir. You're the owner of apartment 4A, the three floor penthouse?"

"Yes."

"Your neighbour here reported a break in. Do you know this woman?"

He pointed to a chair, in which Natasha was sat. She was handcuffed and being guarded by a third cop.

"She was spotted climbing up the wall and in through your window."

Steve resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn't exactly a funny situation, and Natasha could be in serious trouble.

"Yes I know her. She's my girlfriend."

Natasha gave him a quizzical look. His eyes replied back "Trust me".

"Your girlfriend tends to scale the wall and pry open your windows?"

"She's an expert rock climber. I must've locked the door again. She lost her key and told me she'd have to go in through the window if I lock the door."

"I see. Miss Romanoff, is what Mr. Rogers saying true?"

Natasha knew when to play along. "Yes, officer. It's dumb I know. I should just get a new key made, but Steve here tends to forget sometimes. Maybe this sends that message a bit better."

"I hope so. Breaking and entering is a felony. Alright. Officer Nicholls, remove Miss Romanoff's handcuffs."

The officer complied and stood Natasha up. He unlocked the cuffs and put them back in his belt pouch.

"Alright then. You get a key made. This building isn't a mountain to scale."

"Yes sir."

The cops left. Steve's neighbour approached the spy and soldier.

"I am so sorry, Steve. I was unaware you were seeing someone."

"It's alright, Debra. You were just doing what anyone would do.

Debra nodded and hurried away, embarrassed. Steve turned to Natasha.

"Hopefully we won't be having a repeat of this."

"Well not now, anyway."

"You could easily just let me know when you're stopping by."

"Then where's the surprise?"

Steve sighed. "Tell you what, I'm gonna get a spare key made. That way you'll have a way in should I not be home."

She smirked. "A key to your apartment? Didn't know we were at that stage of our relationship, boyfriend."

Steve laughed. "You hungry? Was going to make some soup for lunch."

The spy nodded and they headed for the elevator.

**3**

She started sleeping over in the spare room a few weeks later. Predominantly when she went for a night out and was too drunk to make it back to Avenger Tower. Other times were more serious.

It was eleven at night and Steve was watching some television. He heard the door unlock and close. Natasha walked into the room and sat down beside him. He looked at her. Having known her for awhile he had grown to know what her facial expressions meant. Her face right know held a mixture of grief, sadness and shock. She said nothing as she looked absently at the tv. She had been on a mission that day. Something bad happened.

Steve didn't do anything for a few minutes. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. She must've felt his company would help.

He hesitantly reached for,her and pulled her body closer, into a hug. He was expecting her to break his arms any moment now, but it never happened. Instead her own arms wrapped around him and she rested her head on his chest.

They sat like this in silence for a half hour until he heard the silent breathing of sleep from her. Carefully, he stood up and carried her to the guest room two floors above. He took her shoes and jacket off and pulled the sheets back, laying her down and pulling them over her chest. He then adjourned to his own room. As he drifted to sleep, he reflected on all the times Natasha visited him, and he came to realize he liked it when she was around. He had no problem with the late night drunk sleepovers, or the sudden appearances in his gym or living room. And when we woke the next morning, he realized he didn't mind her waking in the middle of the night to come and sleep in his bed,with her arms tightly wrapped around him. He chanced a small kiss on the head before returning to sleep.

**4**

"Tell me, have you even called any of the girls I suggested to you?" Natasha asked. She sat on the counter as Steve cooked dinner. She bought a chicken and brought it over to share with Steve.

"Nah. It's not a department I'm currently exploring right now."

"Have you interacted with any women at all?"

"You."

She smirked. "Don't know if I should feel bad for you or be flattered I'm the only girl you bother with."

Steve began mashing potatoes as Natasha set the table.

"How's things at the tower?"

"Good. Clint is in a relationship with three women."

Steve looked at her. "What?"

"Maria Hill, Jane's friend Darcy and Lady Sif, one of Thor's friends from Asgard."

"Isn't that frowned upon?"

"Incredibly. Sam's annoyed because he likes Maria, and Loki-"

"Loki?" Steve asked, suddenly stern.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Loki's good now. Helped Thor stop this guy called Malekith. But Loki is mad too. Surprisingly, he holds a torch for Darcy."

"How does Darcy feel about him?"

"They're like friends. I mean, in whatever way Loki views friends. She's the only one he talks to without a hint of pompousness."

"Huh. Well, lets hope Clint can survive their wraths once they find out."

Natasha laughed as Steve finished and dished up. They sat down and ate.

"Tony is trying to track you down. I've been throwing him off your scent."

"Thanks. It's not like I don't like those guys, but I enjoy having some time away."

"With the occasional visit from me."

"If occasional you mean 24/7."

"What can I say? You're my favourite super soldier."

"I'm the only super soldier you know."

"Huh. Well, I suppose I just like being around you." she said, eating a mouthful of potatoes and green beans. Steve looked at her. His Avengers colleagues were his teammates, Sam was his pal, but Natasha was his _friend_. It had been a long time since he had a friend. Someone he could confide in.

"So what have you been up to, Stevey boy?"

He smiled and filled her in on his day.

**5**

"Its hell at that tower sometimes, you know?" Natasha said as they sat and watched _The Expendables_. "I hardly get any privacy."

"How so?"

"I'd be sitting, watching my show, and Barton and Stark barge in, grab the remote and change it over. I don't feel they respect me."

"Sounds like you'd be better off living here. I mean, you practically already do."

"You know, Steve, if you weren't teasing, I might take you up on that idea."

Steve sat quietly and watched the movie for a minute before pausing it.

"What if I wasn't teasing?"

Natasha looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Move in with me."

A slightly sad look dawned on her face. "Steve, I couldn't impose on you. That wouldn't be fair."

"You wouldn't be imposing. And you make yourself sound like a burden. I like you, Nat. I like having you around. And if you're not happy where you're at right now, then I'd be more than happy to have you living here. What do you say?"

She blinked, and he swore he saw tears dance on her eyelids. But none fell.

"When can I start packing?"

**+1**

Clint stepped off the elevator and onto his floor at Avenger Tower. He had just helped pack Natasha's stuff into her car after she revealed she wanted to live on her own for awhile.

As he unlocked the door, he noticed on his couch Maria, Darcy and Sif sitting there. They all looked pissed.

"Shit."


	3. Steve saw Natasha cry

**1**

"Just follow my lead, Cap." Natasha said to him. They were undercover in Italy, where in order to gather intel on the local crime syndicate, they were going to ask the boss for "a favour".

She knocked twice on the door and a burly and stern looking man opened it.

"Yes?" he asked in Italian.

"Good sir, may we see Mr. Vitallio?" Natasha asked back, also in fluent Italian.

"What for?"

"We must ask a favour of him."

The burly man looked them over. "Empty your pockets."

She reached into her pants and removed some coins. The man snatched them up.

"Enter. Now."

Natasha took Steve's hand and guided him in. In the room sat a man in a white suit. He glared at the two.

"Give me your names."

"I am Sophia. This is my brother Giorgio."

"What favour do you need of me?"

"Our farm. It has dried up. We cannot pay for food for my child."

"You want money."

Natasha nodded. Steve looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. It was the first time he's ever seen this happen.

"Please, good sir. My son will die. He does not deserve that."

Steve looked back to Vitallio. Vitallio looked at him.

"Your brother. Why he no speak?"

"He is a mute." Natasha quickly replied. She took into account Steve's weak Italian.

Vitallio sat silently. He glanced Natasha over, something Steve did not appreciate.

"You are married?"

"No, sir. The father, he abandoned us."

"Good. For you see, the only payment I'd consider is a night with you."

Natasha looked at him, mock shock in her face. "Sir?"

"For the money I offer, I expect you to pleasure me. Or I will burn down your farm. And kill you and your family."

Natasha looked down and smirked as the windows smashed and SHIELD agents flooded the room.

Natasha and Steve were quickly hustled out.

"Wasn't that exciting?" she asked.

Steve looked at her. "Almost went up to him and punched him when he said what he did."

She smirked. "Aww, is Stevey boy protective of me?"

"I'm protective of my team."

She shrugged slightly.

"Nat, I must say you were pretty incredible in there. Don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"If you're gonna do what we do, gotta be able to play a part. Come on, jets leaving."

Steve followed the redhead to their transport home.

**2**

Steve was turned on to Japanese anime by Bruce, and was given a stack of DVD's of movies, including _Akira_, _My Neighbour Totoro _and _Grave of the Fireflies_. He decided to start with the latter first.

As he popped the DVD into the player, Natasha entered the living space.

"Hey, Steve. What's up?"

"Nothing too much. Gonna watch a movie here."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. You aren't a movie talker, are you?"

"Nope. I despise people who talk through movies. Especially during good movies."

"Well, Bruce says this one is excellent."

"Pass the popcorn then, Stevey boy."

They settled down on the couch and hit play. About halfway through, Steve noticed Natasha glide her arm over her eyes right quick, immediately returning it to her side. Upon the films ending, he looked at her and tears were streaming.

"Natasha, are you ok?"

"Goddamnit, it's so sad!" she said. Steve produced a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and dabbed her eyes with it.

"Oh man. That was a beautiful movie." she said, sniffling and handing back the hanky.

"It was. The animation and hard work put into these movies are marvellous."

"Gonna watch more?"

"Yeah, I was thinking _Akira_."

**3**

He knew deep within the facade there was a heart of gold pumping Natasha's blood. And in that heart was pain whenever something terrible happened. Such was the case when they were in Denmark and she was hurrying a group of children into a bus to be evacuated from the war zone. As the bus pulled off, she began running the other direction. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a massive explosion. She looked behind her and saw the bus was blown up. An unseen land mine on the ground that caused it.

Steve, having ran through the battle and wiped out the cast majority of the enemy, saw this event as well. His eyes went to Natasha, who stood firmly in place.

He knew what she was like, and this would mean she'd add it to her lengthy ledger of red. Taking more burden on her shoulders.

He went to her. "Natasha!" he called.

She didn't respond. She didn't even move. He closed the space between them and stood in front of her.

He'd seen her shed crocodile tears, and movie tears, but the tears dancing in her eyes were one of devastation, and horror.

"This wasn't your fault." he said calmly.

"I should-"

"You couldn't have known. You couldn't have known."

"I should've known. This is my doing. I led them to their deaths." the tears spilled and she began crying. She fell to her knees. Steve matched her descent and grabbed her into a hug. The spy sobbed in his embrace.

"You're a good person, Nat. You shouldn't put the blame on yourself. It wasn't your fault. Please believe me."

She held tightly as her walls toppled. She wasn't going to hold it in anymore. Steve was there for her. She was going to pour her heart out to him. The other Avengers crowded near them and remained silent as the spy let it all out.

**4**

That day changed their relationship completely. She needed Steve. And sometimes he needed her. They wouldn't exactly call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were in a companionship.

Though she had told him everything, she felt he did not want her. How could someone so good want someone so evil? constantly looped in her head.

She sat on the edge of his bed one night while he slept.

"Why are we kidding?"

Steve immediately knew what she meant.

"Natasha."

"Steve, you shouldn't have to put up with me. You don't deserve my demons. I don't deserve someone so good like you."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Natasha Romanoff, how many times have I told you? You deserve everything your heart desires. And you've said numerous times I deserve anything I want. I want you. Be it as my companion or my girlfriend. I want you, Natasha."

He felt her shake and he knew she was crying. He pulled her under the covers and hugged her as she wept.

"I love you so much Steve."

He kissed her on the head. "I love you too, Natty."

**5**

The loved up pair stayed together and strongly united. They had been together now for eight months, and Steve was now debating ways to propose to her.

He was practicing in front of a mirror, the ring in hand.

"Natasha...Nat. Natty? Damnit." he muttered. "Ok. Natasha, we may have only been together for eight months, but that time can be folded into the years of friendship we held. I know almost everything about you, and that's something not too many people can say. I know your favourite food. I know what movies you hate. You showed me your soul. And though you view it as dark, I see it as bright. You're a good person, Nat. You do what's right. That's one of hundreds of reasons why I love you. And what I'd loved even more...is if you'd agree to marry me."

Steve sighed deeply. "Alright. Good enough." He turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Natasha standing in the doorway. Her face held a look of shock.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

Slightly disappointed he wasn't able to do it the way he intended to, he nodded. "Yeah. Natty, you're the love of my life."

Her eyes welled up with tears and her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, Steve. Of course i'll marry you."

He smiled as her tears fell from her eyes and a tiny smile graced her face. He slid the ring onto her finger. The smile blossomed and she flung herself on him, kissing and hugging him passionately.

**+1**

Steve laid on top of the bed reading a book. It had been more than five months since he proposed to Natasha. They didn't have a wedding date set, but they were planning rigorously.

As he turned the page, the bedroom door opened, and Natasha entered. He could sense something was off and he looked up. He saw her eyes and they looked red.

"Natasha? What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him, and a smile emerged. She blinked away some lingering tears.

"Steve." she said.

"Yes?"

"Steve."

"What, Natasha? What is it?"

Natasha let out a laugh and wiped her eyes.

"Steve, I'm pregnant."

He dropped the book and stood up.

"Really?"

She nodded, the smile broadening. "Steve, we're going to be parents."

Steve grew a massive smile and took her into his arms, letting some joyful tears fall himself.


End file.
